A lull in the war
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Jun & Joe...Things have been calm for 3 months, and the gang get a vacation. Some are thinking about their future. Some dreams come true.
1. vacation

It was just after sunset and a young couple was walking towards a rustic cabin from the beach nearby. There was a light coming from the window welcoming them back. There was the scent of tropical flowers on the air, and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees nearby.

At the door, the young man turned to the young woman, looked down at her, and smiled. A smile like that had been rare for the young man up until then. He put out a hand and caressed her cheek, feeling the warm soft flesh, and saw the misting in her eyes.

The dark, muscled man leaned and gently kissed his companion. He could feel the tingle when their lips touched, as it always did, leading up to a roaring fire that would soon follow. He pulled back and opened the door, and swooped her up into his arms, and carried her inside kicking the door shut with his foot.

He put her down, and took her hand leading her to another room. She followed him, her soft long flowing skirt flaring behind her. He led her into the dining room that was lit by candlelight. He seated her and then sat on the opposite side of her. She let out a breath she had been holding. Her eyes met his across the table.

"I love you." He said, and meaning it with all his heart as he gazed at the woman, that he had wanted for how many years? He wanted to make this special for her. He knew she was nervous, as it would be her first time.

"I love you too, we wasted so much time," she replied softly with her heart racing as she thought of what was to come later.

They ate almost silently, sharing a few words now and then. It felt good just to be together, sharing precious moments that neither would forget. When they had finished eating, he went around, pulled out her chair, and took her hand. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms and they began to dance to the soft music that was playing. He held her close and thanked God for such a gift as the woman in his arms.

After the song ended, he led her from the dining room and into the bedroom. He had two candles burning in the room, on a side table. There were flowers in the room, and a wrapped present on her night table. He led her to the big four-poster canopy bed and stopped at the side.

She looked up at him, and put a hand onto his chest. He lifted the hand he held and kissed it. He would not rush her, as he put his arms lightly around her. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back, and put her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you," she said softly and he swept her up into his arms lying her down on the bed, then lay down beside her, leaning up on one elbow looking down at her.

"We can wait if you want, just sleep tonight."

"No, I have waited so long for this time with you. I love you and I want you to make me yours." His smile warmed her heart, as he leaned and kissed her softly.

"You wish is my command. You are mine and no one or nothing will ever take you away from me."

"Love me my husband." He put one hand beside her head, and leaned in for another kiss, and this time he showed her how much he loved her, and desired her. She responded to the fire with her own blaze.

oooooooooooJ/Jooooooooooooo

Morning light shown in through the windows as Jun awoke and stretched. She bumped into something and turned, smiled at the man beside her. One eye looked back at her, a lazy smile curling his lips.

Morning, my beautiful wife," he pulled her to him, her head on his chest. "I am hungry, and I bet you are too."

"Well I am hungry and sleepy."

"I can't help it; sleep was the last thing on my mind last night."

"Mine too; I will fix you some breakfast." With those words he sat up, kissed her on the forehead, and turned to get out of bed.

"I will fix it, you stay here." She smiled, knowing he was right. She didn't want to put her new husband in the hospital from her cooking. She would go take lessons, so she could make him the kind of meals he loved.

"Joe?"

"Yeah Jun?"

"You are the best." He smiled wolfishly at that, knowing she was not talking about that and watched her blush. He planned to do everything he could to keep her happy, and safe.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ken was at the J with Jinpei, and Ryu. It was the first time they had been together in four weeks. It had been four months since Galactor had attacked, and it looked like peace had finally come to them. Anderson had told them that if it lasted for another three months, then he would put them on reserve. Ken had plans to work as a test pilot, and Ryu wanted to go back to fishing, and Jinpei wanted to go to school like regular kids his age did. Everyone seemed to know what he or she wanted.

Ken kept wondering where Joe and Jun were. He did not know where either of them had gone for their well-earned vacations. Knowing Jun he figured she was off shopping, or in Paris at some fashion show. Joe would be racing or on a beach with a beautiful girl. He missed Jun, and now that they were free, he wanted to start seeing Jun.

The door to the J opened and Jun and Joe walked in laughing. Three sets of eyes turned to them. Joe put his arm around Juns waist as they walked forward. Joe and Ken's eyes met, and Ken wanted to hit Joe. He knew then that his second in command had moved in on his territory.


	2. a secret still

Ryu waved at his friends, his other hand holding a large hamburger. Jimpei jumped over the counter and ran to Jun and hugged her. She reached down and put her arms around him, and smiled. It was good to be home.

"Well, it seems we are all here. So Joe where did you go for your vacation?" Ken's eyes were hard as he looked at Joe.

"I went to a tropical island and just relaxed." Joe then ignored Ken.

"Well we should all get some rest, since Nambu wants to see us early in the morning," said Jun.

Jinpei released her and stepped back. "But Jun, I want to party."

"Not tonight young man."

"Ken walked over to Jun, studying her face seeing the happiness that she couldn't seem to hide. "I want to talk to you later Jun, how about after the briefing?"

"Okay Ken, if you want." Ken glanced at the others, and then finally at Joe. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He left and went to his car, Ryu picked up his last burger and followed. Jinpei, grabbed the dishes to take into the kitchen.

Joe turned to Jun, a warm smile on his face. "Well, when do we tell them?"

"I don't know yet, we have three months before we are disbanded if all stays quiet. How about then?"

"Going to be hard keeping this a secret, and getting together."

"I know, but we will manage." She was having a hard time keeping her hands off him, and she could see it in his eyes, that he wanted…

"Jun, I am going to listen to my music in my room for awhile."

"Well use your headphones, we don't want to bother our neighbors."

"Alright, Good night Jun, and See you tomorrow Joe." He ran up the stairs and Joe turne to Jun, and pulled her into his arms.

"How about I join you in your room? He wont hear a thing, and I really don't want to be alone, ever again."

"I don't either. But we must be careful." She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day the five were waiting for Nambu to show up. Ken sat thinking. During his vacation he had met a female pilot and he had actually taken her out a few times. He had liked her, but he had felt he was betraying Jun. But was he really? The war was over, at least he hoped so. 'Am I hanging on to Jun, because she is like an old shoe? Comfortable, no real surprises anymore? Because I know we get along? Am I afraid of the fact that I still haven't….'he blushed, 'and I have no experience with women like Joe has.' He glanced at Joe, and then turned away. 'Why am I jealous of him? He has never ask Jun out, mainly because of his loyalty to me, his brother. What if he won Jun. Would it be so bad?'

"Sorry I am late team. I am sorry to say there is some rumblings of Galactor is up to something. Seems he is trying to be quiet about it. But my sources say, he is fixing to strike." He could see the expressions of his team, and their disappointment. There was nothing he could do, at least they had a vacation.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?"

"Ken, be alert and when I give you the word I want you to take Galactor down."

"Will this war never end?"

"I hope so Jun, I am tired of it as well."

"We will wait for your signal." The team got up and left the room. Jun turned to Ken, her green eyes tmeeting his.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's nothing Jun, I just met someone on vacation is all."

"That is wonderful Ken." She was smiling up at him, and his stomach flipped. She wasn't jealous at all.

"She's a fellow pilot, and beautiful."

"I hope I get to meet her soon."

"You just might, talk to you later Jun." He walked off as Joe came walking towards them. Why did he tell her that? Was he testing to see if she loved him? Or was he testing himself? Did he want Sarah?

Ken turned and went down another corridor, as Joe came up to Jun. "Hi Hon, ready to go on a picnic with me?"

"Let me see, I think my schedule is fairly open today," she answered coyly, and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Come on, I have plans for us today. He reached behind him and pulled out two red roses from behind him and handed them to her. She took them and smiled at him as she smelled their fragrance.

"I am glad I have you Joe."

"Come on sweetheart, lets get out of here." He took her hand and led her down the hall, smiling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later Joe was helping Jun cleaning the apartment while Jinpei was staying over at Ryu's. Jun watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was doing a fairly good job at it. How lucky she was, He was so thoughtful, kind and he spoiled her rotten. Unlike Ken he had never hit her. She knew she had made the right choice. Over the years she had thought herself not Joe's type, since he never asked her out. She would never regret her decision, for she now knew what love really was.

The blinking lights on their bands alerted them to the fact of the upcoming battle. Joe looked over at Jun, and wanted to leave her behind, so she would be safe. But he knew she wouldn't stay. He took her hand and they raced out the door.


	3. duty calls

A lull in the war 3

A/N: I do like Jun/Ken stories, don't find many of them to read. But I really love Joe/Jun, as he isn't all work, and he is romantic.

The phoenix was flying again through the skies, and there was no excitement among the five who sat in her seats. They were headed to a base, in the mountains. Ken looked at Jun and then Joe, he would have a word with Joe later. Warn him about ever hurting her. He had waited too long, and had lost. 'I hope you are careful Jun, never know what diseases that old sock has.' Then he felt a bit guilty for that thought, as he knew Joe was a good man. He just lived his life like there was no tomorrow. It just wasn't Ken's way.

Jinpei sat with his video game, playing it on silent mode. Jun glanced over at Joe and smiled, as she watched the expression on his face change from love to something more wicked. She blushed and turned away. 'I love that man.'

The mountains came up and they could see them rising up sharp and jagged amongst the greenery of the valley below. "Jun scan, find us an opening. Ryu keep us out of radar."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ryu had stayed back on the ship, waiting. The rest of the team was hiking throught the dense woods to the entrance. None spoke as they walked, all were ready for the new battle coming.

Ken stopped at the edge of the woods and motioned for the others to stop. The entrance was just in front of them. A large black metal door and several guards walked in front of it. With hand signals Ken gave his orders. Joe pulled his gun, and fired, and Ken threw his birdrang, as both guards went down. The four rushed to the door. Ken was checking it out, and the electronic lock next to it. He glanced at Jun who pulled out a small bomb and placed it on the lock.

It only made a small explosion but it did unlock the door. Ken lead the way with Joe at the end as they entered the complex. Inside the floors, walls, ceiling were done up in blood red. They moved down the hall, two on one side and two on the other weapons drawn.

They came to a fork in the hallway, Ken motioned for Jun to follow him, and Jinpei followed Joe. Joe moved down the hall to the left, his eyes burned with intensity, ready to take out Galactor. A door to his left opened and some men in green came out, startled at seeing the Condor facing them. Joe ferel smile scared them, as he attacked. He jumped at them, fist and feet moving in blinding speed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccc

Ken moved silently down the right hallway, listening for any sound. He turned and used hand signals ask Jun where to. She answered the same way and they continued on. Down the hall and then turning to take another one to the left this time they came across a set of swinging doors. Jun touched Kens shoulder and nodded. They moved to the doors. Opening the doors they found it was empty, except for the electronic equipment, and computers that kept the place running. There was a screen to the right, playing a broadcast, it was their old enemy, as he told his troops how he would conquer the world easily. That he had the perfect plan. Both Ken and Jun listened to his broadcast, and smiled.

'That was nice of him to tell us about it.' Ken motioned for Jun to plant her charges. She moved over to the equipment and opened some panels and Ken moved around the room and kept watch.

Just as Jun finished planting the bombs, well hidden. There was a popping sound and hidden doors opened in the wall and those guys in that ugly green came out, firing. Both Ken and Jun jumped, and came down fighting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joe had taken down a lot of the enemy as the stains on his suit proved. He got the plans for the new mecha in his posession and he had destroyed their weapons room. They wouldn't be getting any weapons out of there. He and Jinpei were running down the hall, headed for where Jun and Ken were. As they grew closer they heard an explosion, and Joe yelled…"Jun!"

Smoke rolled out from where the swinging doors had been. Fire raged inside, and the smoke choked Joe and Jinpei as they came in. The room was a mess, bodies everywhere, some in pieces. "Jun, Ken!" Yelled Jinpei and then coughed.

Joe searched the room with his eyes. Looking for white or pink. He found it under a piece of heavy equipment. He and Jinpei hurried over, and then saw the blue boot and knew it was Ken. Joe tried to lift the heavy piece and couldn't alone. He turned when he saw Ryu enter.

"You were to stay with the ship."

"I know Joe, but I thought you might need me."

"Well we do, help me get this off of Ken." Ryu putting his muscle into it, the two young men lifted it off of Ken, as Jinpei pulled Ken out from under it. Joe looked down at his friend/brother/commander. Hey lay there, covered in blood, jaw broken, a deep cut on his chest. Joe turned and looked around again. Where was Jun. He moved away leaving Ken to Ryu, as Jinpei joined him in the search.

Jinpei was crying as he searched. 'Where are you sis?"

"Jun! Please answer me, help me find you!" Yelled Joe. He was desperate, as he single handedly lifted pieces far too heavy for him, as he moved like a madman trying to find her.

Twenty minutes passed and Ryu spoke up. "Joe we have to get Ken to the hospital or he may not make it."

"Then you take him, I am staying her and finding my wife!"

Ryu turned to him with a shocked look on his face. "Your wife? You and Jun or married?"

"Yes, during our vacation. I can't loose her, Ryu. She is everything to me." Ryu came over to him seeing the tears that ran down the mans cheeks. He had never seen Joe cry before, and he could see how much this hurt him.

"But if you find her, how will you get her out? I wont be here."

"I'll find a way. Just take care of Ken."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ryu went and picked Ken up and headed for the entrance. Joe stood in the middle of the floor, as Jinpei stood at his side, crying. "Jun, baby where are you!"

"Did you really marry Jun, Joe?" Ask the young boy as he looked up at Joe and wiped his nose on his glove.

"Yes, the best thing I ever did." Replied Joe as he looked down at the boy, and put an arm around the skinny shoulders. "I can't live without her."


	4. missing bride

Joe kept looking, frantic for a sight of her. Those that were unfortunate enough to encounter him, died in great agony as he took it out on them. He tore through the base, where was she he thought. His thoughts filtered back to the past. His time with her, the little moments that meant so much. From the little notes, she liked to leave him to find, that brought a smile to his face, to her back rubs that were the best. He knew he never could live without her, how could he? There were so many things that made her special, and how happy he was with her. He still hated Galactor, and wanted them all dead. However, he wanted to live for Jun, to share many years with her, and children.

He could imagine their kids, beautiful like their mother, with his fire. Growing old together, and still in love. Even just holding hands would make his heart race. He could see it all, and he needed her back. He looked around and he had killed so many, yet he wanted more to destroy. 'Jun where are you?' Explosions went off, and he could hear screams, and metal tearing. He hardened his expression; he knew he had to bury his emotions now. He heard a woman's scream, and he headed at a dead run towards the door.

Ryu stood with Jinpei watching the nurses rushing the gurney down the hall with Ken on it. There was no one there to tell him that Ken would be all right, he turned to Jinpei seeing his wet face, and he put his hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright, Ken will be fine."

The young boy looked up at him, "what about Jun?"

"Joe will find her, and we will go get them now."

"Then let's go, now!" He began to rush back down the hall, with Ryu behind him. He had to get his sister back. Ryu followed him, remembering what Joe had said before they left. He never thought Joe would get married, and especially not to Jun. Ken would be devastated.

Jun was dragged to a ship and tossed on the hard floor with her hands tied behind her. Several of Galactors men took seats and they took off. She knew she had to get free, as she worked at her bounds when someone lifted her head up and a fist came down striking her chin, and all went black. "Now she won't be calling her friends. Let's get out of here, before the Condor gets here."

Joe stood outside the base that was now rubble. He had seen the ship leave and couldn't follow. He sat on a large piece of cement block waiting for Ryu to return. His eyes were empty, and he seemed unaware that he was pounding his fist into the block he sat on, repeatedly. Unaware of the blood that stained the pale stone, this was the way Ryu found him.

"Joe?" Ryu moved closer with Jinpei standing there beside him. "Joe. Where is Jun?"

"Where is she Joe?" asked Jinpei as he grabbed Joe's shoulder. "You were supposed to rescue her!" he began to yell, as Ryu pulled him back. Joe slowly looked up at them.

"They used a ship, I couldn't follow. I let her down."

"It's not your fault Joe, you did your best. We will get her back."

Jinpei was angry and wanted to hit Joe as he struggled to get free of Ryu. "He let them kill her! If Ken were here…."

"Be quiet Jinpei, Ken couldn't have done any better, kid." Jinpei looked up and swiped at his tears, and nodded.

"I'm sorry Joe, not your fault."

Joe looked up at the boy, and stood up. "I will get her back. Ryu lets go find her."

"You got it Joe." The three moved towards the Phoenix.

Nambu came into the J, seeing the boys there sitting at the counter. None of them paid him any attention. He walked over as Jinpei looked up at him. "Hi Doctor, we aren't open."

"I know that Jinpei, I am here to see you boys. I know this isn't easy on you, it isn't for me either. Nevertheless, we will find her. I just saw Ken."

Joe looked up, and wondered how he could have forgotten his best friend, and brother. "How is he Doctor?"

"He will be out of the hospital in a week. He wants to be with you three when you go for Jun."

"Don't you have anything?"

"No Joe, not yet. Patience."

Joe jumped up, "Patience! Easy for you to say. I want my wife back!"

Nambu narrowed his eyes at the young man. He had heard a rumor that the two had started seeing each other but he didn't know it had gone that far. "Joe, this is one reason we have the rules about fraternization. You aren't thinking clearly."

"Excuse me for having feelings! If I have to chose Doctor, I chose Jun."

"We all must make sacrifices, even those we love."

"Just when do we stop giving up those we love to this war? When can we be normal? Doctor if you wanted unfeeling soldiers you should have used robots." Nambu looked at Ryu who was giving him a hard look, as he spoke.

"Ryu, I know you are all close…"

"We are family, Doctor you made us a family. We only have each other."

"Doctor, we don't leave one of our own behind." All turned to the door where Ken stood, leanign against the door frame.

"Ken!"

"You should be in bed."

"I have to help. She would do it for any of us."

"Alright team, but Ken…"

"No Doctor I can manage. I'm fine."

The four turned and left the room. Nambu watched his children leave, he was proud of them. They really were a family. He turned and went out the door headed for his car.


End file.
